


The Ultimate Lucky Student

by Idiotwhotalkstoomuch



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Danganronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Bad Ending, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Mastermind Naegi Makoto, One-Sided Attraction, Very Bad Writing, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiotwhotalkstoomuch/pseuds/Idiotwhotalkstoomuch
Summary: I noticed a lot of Mastermind Makoto consisted of Makoto being bullied for being ordinary and.... just no n oThat’s OOC for everyone so here’s another ideaBased on a Danganronpa fan game I won’t name to not spoil you if you ever see it Makoto has Ultimate Luck with no consequencesIn a world where Makoto enters Hope’s peak academy as a true Ultimate Lucky Student, and grows to become the Ultimate Despair insideWith the power of his godlike luck and the many people loyal to him what despair it brings to the world
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117





	The Ultimate Lucky Student

“Hmph... did you really think I’d talk with your empty threats?” Mukuro Ikusaba said to Byakuya Togami with a proud smile.

“D-Don’t t-talk back to Master like that Traitor!” Toko Fukawa spat at the soldier.

It had come as a surprise to the group that the Ultimate Soldier had been the other traitor mentioned in Sakura’s note.

Despite the fact that none of them had really been close to the girl the betrayal still affected the group.

“Mukuro.....” Aoi Asahina had been one of the few people who had tried to interact with the soldier before her betrayal but they simply didn’t mix and had stopped hanging out together. Her determined expression faced Mukuro’s mostly stoic expression.

“How could you.... How could you betray us....” Hina’s expression had grown angry. “How could you betray Sakura And everyone!”

The soldier didn’t seem at all affected by Hina’s outburst and with an emotionless expression said. “Your lives mean nothing to me over that person” Mukuro explained simply.

_Leon’s corpse had been discovered in Komaru’s bedroom near the bed with a knife stabbed into him._

_Monokuma had begun to explain the class trial and when it finished had begun taunting the suspect, Komaru Naegi._

_“I’M NOT THE CULPRIT!” Komaru shouted and in a moment of rage had hit the stuffed bear and caused it to fall to the ground._

_..._

_“I invoke the mighty summon spell! HEEELP! To me! Godly spear Gungnir!”_

_Suddenly out of nowhere spears had appeared from the walls, ceiling and floor and stabbed into the talentless girl and she had fallen to the ground._

_The students had screamed and the Ultimate Lucky Student had ran to the talentless girl’s side in a panic. He held his sister in his arms as she bled out and died right there meaninglessly._

_Monokuma has spoken about her death being an example to them to never disobey the rules and as Makoto was about to shout at the bear a hand was placed on his shoulder._

_“Makoto, calm down” The Ultimate Soldier spoke in a calm tone. “You’re sister would not have wished for you to share the same fate as her due to that bear’s words.”_

_With clenched fists Makoto took a deep breath and looked again at the corpse of his late sister and cried as he hugged her body with Mukuro at his side as the others went to investigate Leon’s death._

_As he sobbed over his sister’s body he felt a strong feeling of self loathing that he couldn’t understand._

_..._

_“Why did you kill Leon!?!” Makoto asked his middle school friend._

_“I...I....” Sayaka couldn’t let out a word and had suddenly gotten on her knees and cried loudly in front of her classmates._

_“Ohhhh? It seems Sayaka can’t explain so allow me!” Monokuma said._

_Sayaka had been horrified by her motive video to the point of insanity. She wanted to leave the school and save them._

_She had sobbed out that she didn’t know they’d all die for getting the blackened wrong but by the time it was revealed it was too late to turn back._

_Makoto had hugged her and said her forgave her and that it wasn’t her fault and before she could say anything more Monokuma had interrupted and said it was time for Sayaka’s punishment._

_Sayaka loudly cried not wanting to die as Monokuma hit the red button and Makoto reached out to her as she was dragged away to her execution. Makoto had collapsed on the floor to no one’s surprise with the back to back deaths of his sister and middle school friend. As the others left the courtroom, Mukuro walked over and helped Makoto back up and brought him to his room._

“Since it’s clear Mukuro won’t be cooperating with us we should try and figure out who her loyalties lie to” Kyoko said.

“It’s Fenrir isn’t it?” Makoto said recalling the file and what Mukuro had told him.

_“Fenrir?” Makoto asked confused by the group name Mukuro told him._

_“It’s a mercenary group” Mukuro said. “I was kidnapped by them when I was on vacation with my family.”_

_“You were kidnapped!?!” Makoto asked shocked._

_“Yes but I wouldn’t be the person I am today without Fenrir” Mukuro said. “I wasn’t that close to my family anyway.”_

“I highly doubt a mercenary group is what’s behind this killing game” Byakuya said. “If it was it wouldn’t be as detailed and well planned but more... savage.”

“That is true and I highly doubt Fenrir would target people like us without much influence with the exception of Byakuya” Kyoko said. “Which means we can cross that off our list.”

“So the mastermind can really only be one of us?” Hina asked.

“It appears so” Kyoko said

. “Alright then mastermind show yourself right now! Cause I already know who you are!” Yasuhiro said.

“Oh????” Monokuma asked.

“You really know who the mastermind!?!” Hina asked.

“It’s the guy in a suit with really long black hair and red eyes!” Yasuhiro confidently claimed. “I know it cause I’m always right 30% of the time!”

“.....”

“.....”

“.....”

“.....”

“.....”

The class and headmaster stared at the clairvoyant the excitement of the moment gone.

“I-I knew listening to that i-idiot was a mistake!” Toko said.

“That does seem to be the case” Hina said shrugging her arms. “The only two who even remotely fit that description is Taka and Celeste.”

“Next time leave your nonsense to after we escape” Byakuya said in his usual condescending tone.

“Agreed” Kyoko said crossing her arms.

“Yeah and you were totaaaaaaaly off the mark!” Monokuma said. “Isn’t That right, Makoto?”

“.......”

“.......”

“.......”

“.......”

“.......”

“.......”

“What?” Makoto asked.

“Why did you just say that?” Mukuro asked her expression growing angry.

“I got suuuuuuper bored” Monokuma said in a depressed tone. “These idiots are tooooooo stupid to even look at the damn clues correctly. It’s just getting so boring without the **true Ultimate Despair**.”

At those words Makoto let out a scream as he collapsed to the ground clutching his head.

The group jumped to help him but was frozen in place when Makoto suddenly got up.

His expression had suddenly appeared tired and he gave a cold look to Monokuma. “Izuru, why did you out me like this?” He asked with annoyance in his tone.

“The class trial became boring” Monokuma’s high, cheery and annoying tone had suddenly becoming one of complete apathy.

“Well I suppose it’s fine” Makoto said.

“M-Makoto” Mukuro said her stoic composure suddenly being something similar to Toko to Byakuya but less lewd.

“Oh hello there Mukuro it seems it’s been difficult for you” Makoto said.

“I-it’s not difficult if it’s for you” Mukuro said.

“Be more honest Mukuro” Makoto said. “Remember you still have a life outside of me.”

Mukuro clutched her chest and sighed.

“Well since Izuru is getting bored I suppose you can stop being Monokuma now” Makoto said to the plushie.

“Oh thank goodness” Monokuma said.

The plushie had suddenly gone limp and smoke had filled the courtroom and when it cleared it revealed a man in a suit with long black hair and red eyes.

“AHHHH! It’s the guy from my vision!” Yasuhiro exclaimed terrified.

“Woah it was legit” Hina said.

“Well since Izuru had rudely revealed me I guess it’s time to reveal stuff” Makoto said. “Go on ask ahead.”

“Why?” Kyoko asked.

“Hm?” Makoto asked. “Why-“

“Why did you start the killing game” Izuru interrupted Kyoko.

“If you had the patience to wait Izuru...” Makoto said with a nervous smile.

Izuru gave him a cold look “You’ve experienced the same sense of boredom I experience on a daily basis you understand how it feels."

"Well if you want a basic explanation, it was all for despair" Makoto said.

"For despair?" Hina asked.

"Thanks to my luck I have been trapped on an endless road" Makoto said. "If I needed something it happened. If I wanted something.... it happened. No effort... no work.... by simply wanting it... I have it....."

"What?" Kyoko was confused. That sounded like the rambling of some sort of spoiled child who always got what they wanted from their parents.

"Not just to me though to the people I love and value.... they also feel my luck" Makoto explained. "People such as my parents don't care and still love and appreciate me.... others such as Hope's peak academy decide to exploit my luck...'

"So that's why?" Byakuya asked with an angry expression. "Hope's peak academy decided to use you so you took out your anger and betrayal on its students?"

Makoto stared at Byakuya for what felt like forever until Makoto decided to speak up again.

"No this plan wasn't out of revenge...." Makoto said. "Like I said before it was all for despair."

"That doesnt make any sense!" Hina said.

"I admit that the betrayal that Hope's peak academy certainly hurt me... but I'm not angry about it" Makoto said.

"Enough interruptions and just get down to explaining" Izuru said. "They're reactions and questions are far too predictable."

"O-okay" Makoto said. "That betrayal... made me so happy.'

"W-what?" Yasuhiro asked.

"The feeling of having the place I admired use and exploit me... that was my VERY FIRST taste of despair and what led me to be the person I am today!" Makoto said. "All the hope my luck brought to the world was NOTHING to the feeling I had! The rush of **true despair**!" Makoto's expression had hearts in his eyes as he drooled slightly at the memory.

"He's nuts..." Yasuhiro said shocked.

"D-do you hold some type of grudge on u-us?" Toko asked accusingly. "So y-you had yourself put in with us to drive yourself into more d-despair!"

"But he put his own sister into the killing game" Hina said. "Did you two have some kind of bad blood due to something from your parents?"

"If you're question is do I hate you the answer is no...." Makoto said. "As for Komaru.... I had her killed to drive myself into despair.... she was probably one of the people I loved the most in the world. That's why I killed her... for more despair...."

"I knew the mastermind wouldn't just be some ordinary person. You're some kind of... abnormality" Byakuya said.

"Turning your own despair into some kind of fetish.. Abnormality doesn't even begin to describe it" Kyoko said.

"If you hate the topic so much why don't we move to a different topic" Makoto said.

"And what could that be?" Hina asked.

"The matter of your stolen memories" Izuru said.

... Time skip brought to you by nothing really changes so we're moving the point of voting ...

"All good things must come to an end so let's put things to a close" Izuru said.

"What do you mean?" Kyoko asked.

"The final vote that'll this class trial...." Mukuro said. "And the killing game."

"Since this is the end we've all agreed to tweak the rules slightly" Makoto said.

"Vote for either us or yourselves if even one of you votes for themself we'll take it as a win and punish everyone" Izuru said.

"That's ridiculous" Kyoko said. "No one would actually vote to kill themselves."

"When we say punishment we don't mean execution" Mukuro explained.

"You'll live in Hope's peak academy forever and ever until death" Makoto said.

Everyone had reacted with repeating the statement and Genocider even seemed happy saying they're allowing their survival.

The Ultimate Despairs then explained if anyone decided to punish them they'd be walking to their deaths outside.

Kyoko had begun to protest when suddenly.

"I just got a good idea" Makoto said.

"What is it?" Mukuro asked.

"Since this would be an abrupt end..." Makoto said. "Let's have everyone vote execute me or......"

He pointed at Kyoko smiling.

"Kyoko"

"Makoto!" Mukuro exclaimed.

"Don't be so worried Mukuro..." Makoto said. "No one would actually vote for me right? No one has to die anymore as long as we execute Kyoko...."

No one spoke but as Kyoko looked at the expressions of her classmates.

She already knew who they would vote.

As they turned to the levers in front of them, Kyoko took a deep breath.

"Everyone's voted for Kyoko Kirigiri, The Ultimate Detective!" Makoto said excitedly.

Kyoko turned to her classmates who refused to look her in the eye.

"A special punishment prepared for last...." Mukuro said.

"Let's give it everything we've got!" Makoto said. "IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this didn't turn out so good I'm better at concepts than writing so to anyone who wants to write a better version of this is free to just comment below and wait for my reply
> 
> I wish I could've expanded more on luck and stuff but I really couldn't think of anything so that sucks
> 
> Please be nice in criticizing me


End file.
